Embodiments of the invention relate to environmental conditioning units and, in particular, to automated testing of rooftop environmental conditioning units.
Large rooftop (LRT) air conditioning units are relatively large units that provide environmental conditioning of buildings. LRTs include various sub-systems including multiple compressors, one or more economizers, heating systems, de-humidification systems, and supporting electrical systems. During commissioning of the LRT or service calls, technicians need to manually test each system to determine whether systems are faulty or operating normally.